Alone Time - KarkatXReader
by Isabelle Frost
Summary: Karkat takes one night every week or so to spend in solitude in his room but one night you do to find out what he REALLY does during his alone time and you get a bit more than you bargained for (KarkatXReader) Lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

You yawned, stretching as you picked up the can that had fallen over, placing it back on top of the tower.

Your name is (first name) (last name) and you are a human. The trolls had found you and picked you up off of one of the planets they passed. When you were in your session you had just entered with one other person. Your best friend. But during your gameplay your co-player died which doomed your session. You had remained on your planet until you saw the meteor and one of their god tier players had come down and flew you to the meteor so you wouldn't be so alone.

Rolling your neck, you get to your feet and reach high above your head, uncoiling all the tense muscles before you walked towards the little man in the grey robes who was seated on the floor in front of can town's town square. He looks up at you questioningly but you just smile and pat him on the head, "I'm gonna call it a night, Mayor. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

He nods happily and continues to draw on the storage room's floor with chalk, indicating the roads and sidewalks of can town.

You remembered that Kanaya had requested a word with you about something as you left the storage room. You would have to stop in to her room before you go to bed. On your way back to your room you pass Nepeta who is drawing on the hallway walls. Again. She seems to notice you instantly and perks up, "Oh! (First name)! Karkitty said he wanted mew to go his room! He wanted to tell mew something!"

"Really?" You question, raising an eyebrow, "Because if I recall, Karkat said for no one to bug him tonight because he was busy."

Nepeta's grin fell as she had been caught in a lie and faced her wall again, "I-I'm just doing what he told me…"

"I'm sure you are," You giggle and continue your way down the hallway but decide to take a detour past Karkat's room. He usually took one night a week for alone time and asked that no one disturb him. But Nepeta brought it up and it made you slightly curious about what it was that he does in there.

You near his door and tiptoe closer to it. Voices could be heard from your side of the door but you couldn't make out what was being said. Slowly you put your ear against the cold metal door and listen. There were quiet murmurs and the soft humming of a husktop but you could also hear panting. Karkat was panting? Then you heard a lustful moan escape his lips followed by your name. Your mind instantly dove into the gutter and you felt a blush rise up the back of your neck at the thought of what he was doing.

Your eyes widen as your elbow brushed the keypad on the side of the doorframe. The door beeped and slid open, making you stumble into his room before the door closed behind you. You landed on his floor and looked up to see a red faced Karkat sitting at his computer desk, his tentacle in his hand. Your eyes widen at the sight and you felt your own face redden, "Oh my fuck…"

Karkat's mind finally catches up with him and he panics, pulling his husktop onto his lap as he bares his teeth at you, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT? GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU PERVERT!"

The sight was just too much, you giggled, slapping your hands over your mouth. You sat up onto your knees and tried to hold back the giggles but you suddenly began laughing loudly.

Karkat's face deepened a shade of red and he looked so embarrassed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING LAUGHING AT!?"

You stumbled to your feet, still having a laugh attack, "T-This is what you come in your room for every week? Oh my gog! You're just too cute! You look so embarrassed! I can't! Just…hold still." You dig into your pj bottoms and whip out your phone, aiming it at him, "Say 'Cancer'!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? GIVE ME THAT!" Karkat pushed the husktop off his lap and jumps at you, reaching for the phone. You panic and press the shutter button as he tackles you to the floor. The flash goes off as he hands on top of you, both of you landing on the floor of his room. Karkat grabbed the phone from your hand and bared his teeth at you, "YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND TAKING PICTURES OF PEOPLE JACKING OFF!"

You blinked at him, still giggling a little, "I just wanted to get a picture of your face, you weirdo! You look adorable when you get embarrassed…"

"I-I…" Karkat looked at you as his eyes widened, realising that he had you pinned to the floor and his bulge squirmed against the outside of your pajama bottoms. He cringed and quickly got to his feet, shoving you towards the door, "WHATEVER. JUST GET THE FUCK OUT AND LET ME DO MY THING, PLEASE?"

Karkat sat back down in his chair and covered himself with the edge of his sweater before he looked back to you. Your eyes watched him as the red blush spread further over his cheeks. It was interesting to see him like this. Embarrassed. Vulnerable…Submissive…

"Nah. I think…" You sat down on his bed and simply smiled at him, "…that I'm just gonna sit right here."

Karkat shifted his weight in his seat and growled, "OUT! I'M GONNA GET FUCKING BLUE BULGE YOU ASSHOLE!"

You shrug and run a finger in circles on his pillow, "Well I'm staying. So what you do while I'm here is your choice."

The red blooded troll hesitated in his chair, crossing his legs as he pushed his sweater down further over his bulge, "Y-YOU SUCK…"

Your lips pull into a grin as you look up at him, "I'll just sit here and watch…"

Karkat growled, "(First name)-"

"Or…" You cut him off as you look down at your finger that was still drawing patterns on his pillow, "…I can help you out."

Karkat's face drained of all its color as his eyes locked on yours. You put your feet back to the floor and you stood up, walking over to his computer chair and getting down on your knees in front of him. You put your hands on his knees and looked up at him, meeting his gaze. Your hands slid up his thighs and slowly you drug your fingernails over the front of his pants. He shivered and his fingers opened, releasing his sweater and allowing his tentacle to come into view.

You take the odd appendage into your hands and felt it squirm against your palm. The red tentacle wrapped itself around your fingers as you pumped your hand up and down its long shaft. His slimy genetic material oozed from the tip and coated your fingers.

Karkat bit his lip and whimpered, leaning his head back as his clawed fingers dug into the arms of the chair, "O-OH MY GOG…"

Your lips parted as you leaned down, the end of his bulge sliding in between your lips and diving towards your throat. His claws suddenly dug into your scalp as he pulled at your hair. You winced and growled against his tentacle, the vibrations of your mouth making him shiver. Your head bobbed up and down, sucking hard while your free hand grabbed one of his nubby horns. Karkat's lips parted in a rough gasp, bucking his hips into your mouth involuntarily.

Karkat purred and whimpered, enjoying the attention you were giving him, "(First name)…F-FUCK…"

The hand that was massaging one of his horns moved back down to join the other one as you deep throated him. The red blooded troll continued to rock his hips against your mouth, begging you for release and suddenly he threw his head back and cried out your name. You leaned back, lips locked around his tip as his hot genetic material coated the back of your throat. You managed to keep the mess within your mouth and swallowed every last drop before you pulled away and pushed your hair out of your (eye color) eyes.

He panted, arms hanging limply at his sides. A deep purr emitted from his throat as his eyelids fluttered closed, "THAT…WAS AMAZING…"

A smile etched across your face as you got to your feet. His eyes opened in the slightest as you leaned over him and pressed your lips to his. Karkat leaned up into the kiss and parted his lips eagerly. A little TOO eager, you supposed because he managed to slice open your bottom lip with one of his teeth. A line of candy red blood dripped over the curve of your plump bottom lip and you pulled away, running a tongue over the hurt he caused.

He cringed, "FUCK. I AM SO SORRY."

You looked back up at him and shook your head, leaning back in as you kissed him, the taste of your blood washing over your tongue, "Don't worry about it…"

"(First name)…" Karkat objected but was cut short when the door slid open.

You stood up straight abruptly and turned to see Gamzee. A half tired look on his face, "HeHe wHoA, aM I MiSsInG sOmEtHiNg?"

"DUDE, GET THE FUCK OUT! THIS ISN'T YOUR ROOM!" Karkat snapped, his face bright red as he covered himself up.

The high juggalo blinked and looked around, "WeLl MoThEr fUcK I GuEsS iT iSn'T…"

The three of you stood there for a minute or so in silence before Karkat finally snapped, "GAMZEE!"

Gamzee chuckles, "HeHe…HoNk :o)"

You look back to Karkat as Gamzee wanders out of the room, "That was…awkward…"

The red blood rubbed his arm and cringed, "YEAH…IT WAS…"

"Well…I better be going…" You look down as a blush heats up your face, walking towards the door.

"W-WAIT! I MEAN…YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO…IF YOU DON'T WANT…" Karkat says rather awkwardly as he stumbled over his words.

You look back to him and smile, "I have to get back to my room. Kanaya wanted to talk to me a bit before I went to bed." You saw the hope drain from his face so you quickly added, "But I can meet you back here…after I'm done talking to Kanaya…I mean…"

"Y-YEAH! UM…THAT SOUNDS AWESOME…" Karkat says, a grin spreading across his face.

"I'll see you in a few," You say as you press the keypad beside his bedroom door and it slides open.

The last thing you saw before the door closed was his blushing face, "HURRY BACK, (First name)…"

* * *

**(A/N: If you guys like this then I can write another part where yo return to Karkat's room after your meeting with Kanaya! Let me know what you think!)**


	2. Chapter 2

You take in a breath of air that you hadn't realised you'd needed. Glancing back at Karkat's bedroom door you smile wider than you thought you could have and silently screamed, hopping from one foot to the other as fast as you could. Did you really just do that? Hell yeah you did! And were you ever happy you did!

Then you remembered that the faster you went to see Kanaya, the faster you could come back and see Karkat again for some…special alone time. You instantly began walking quickly towards Kanaya's room and prayed that she would be there and not somewhere else on the meteor. The last thing you wanted to do was go on a troll hunt around the meteor and leave a sexually frustrated Karkat in his room for too long.

You knocked on the door to her room and put your hands behind your back, "Kanaya? You in there?"

The door slid open and the jade blood smiled at you, "There you are, (first name). I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive."

"Sorry, I got held up on my way here," You say to your moirail, a blush on your cheeks.

"I would say so," Kanaya blinked at you, her face unchanged as she lifted up a white handkerchief, wiping the corner of your mouth with it. She pulled her hand back and you saw a red semi-translucent liquid on it. Your moirail smiled at you as she tossed the cloth in the garbage, "I would judge by your sudden excitement and anxiousness that you wish to get this done as quickly as possible and return to Karkat, yes?"

You turn red and stare at her in embarrassment, "God damn it, Kanaya! Do you always have to embarrass me like that?"

"That is what moirails are for," Kanaya smiles and moves aside, "Come in, please, if you will. I need a tad of moirallegiance advice."

You walk inside her room and take a seat on her bed. She turns to you as the door closes, "What's the problem, Kan?"

"You see, (first name)…Rose and I have been getting closer in our progressing relationship but I have noticed that once every month or so she tends to get very hostile on me and I have no idea why," Kanaya looks down out of sadness and sighs, "I was wondering if it was just a human problem that you all experience or if I am doing something wrong."

"You're not doing anything wrong!" You laugh and get to your feet, walking over to your moirail, "You're right about it being a human thing. Human girls have a thing called a period that happens to them once a month. It's like nature's way of getting our bodies ready to have kids. I guess you trolls never have periods…Do you?"

Kanaya shakes her head once, "No, we do not them. What are they exactly?"

"Well…" You look away uncomfortably. It was like explaining it to a child. "The human female is filled with lots of eggs that are inside her abdomen. Once a month or so one of those eggs is expelled from the body and she bleeds out of her um…" You touch your lower stomach and Kanaya's eyes widen as she gets the idea. "…and the girl's hormones go batshit crazy for a while too. She's usually in a bit of pain and that plus the hormone overload makes it very easy to piss them off."

"Oh, I see now," Kanaya says with a firm nod, "I can tell that explaining that topic to me made you uncomfortable."

"Little bit, yeah," You laugh nervously and rub your arm.

"How about I tell you of a topic that makes me uncomfortable that may help you out?" Kanaya asks you as she perks up slightly, "That way we would be even."

"Oh…well…" You shrugged. You supposed it couldn't hurt, "Alright…"

Kanaya smiles, "What would you like to know about? Anything that you wonder about in particular?"

You nibble the inside of your lip and kept your eyes off of her, "Um…I guess I wonder about…what makes you guys feel good…in that way…"

"You are wondering about Karkat, I am assuming," Kanaya says, a small jade blush on her cheeks, "Well I cannot say much for male trolls for I have not had experience with them. But as I am sure you already know, our horns are extremely sensitive."

You nodded quickly.

"I see," Kanaya shifts her weight on the bed and continues as she crosses her legs, "Our nooks are as sensitive as a human's vagina is, from my personal experiences with Rose. But the nerves in our tentacles or 'bulges' as Karkat puts it, are even more sensitive than the nerves in a human male's penis. Especially the tip."

The blush that crept up her cheeks made you giggle. How you loved to make your moirail uncomfortable.

"And the final place on a land troll that makes one feel hot and bothered would be on our sides," Kanaya says.

"Your sides?" You raise an eyebrow.

To clarify Kanaya lifts up the side of her shirt and points to three dark grew lines on her sides, "These are called grub scars. They are where trolls legs used to be when we were wrigglers. We lose them during pupation. Some trolls' grub scars are more sensitive than others."

"Oh…" Nodding, you smile, "Is that all?"

"That pretty much covers land dwellers, I suppose," Kanaya says, putting her shirt back down.

"Well thanks," You said as you get to your feet, "Can I go now?"

"Of course," Kanaya gets to her feet as well and walks you to her bedroom door, "Your visits are always so enlightening, (first name). Until next time."

You smile and walk from her room, "Bye, Kanaya."

"Goodbye," she says before quickly adding, "And please tell me you are wearing matching bra and underwear set!"

You blush and flip her off over your shoulder making her chuckle slightly before closing her door. With that, you pick up your speed and hurry back to Karkat's bedroom. When you get to the door you open it, not bothering with knocking first and it closes behind you when you enter.

Karkat looks up from his computer at you and he smiles slightly, "(First name)…YOU'RE BACK ALREADY?"

Nodding, you walked over to his bed and sat down, looking over at him. Somehow, in the spur of the moment it hadn't seemed awkward but now that all the lust and urgency was gone you felt incredibly nervous, especially with your flush crush sitting across the room from you.

Karkat seemed to notice that you were uneasy and got to his feet and you could see he was fully dressed now, "HEY UM…IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH THIS…"

Your eyes widen and you hold up your hands quickly, "No, no, it's not that at all!"

By the look on Karkat's face you realised you answered way too quickly. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "OH THEN…WHAT IS IT?"

You blush and look down, "I suppose it's got something to do with what Kanaya told me…"

"WHAT DID SHE SAY ABOUT ME?" Karkat asked quickly, worried about what dirt Kanaya may have had on him.

The look on his face made you giggle, "Nothing about you in particular…" The memory of what Kanaya told you made you stand up from the bed and walk over to him.

He watched you closely and seemed to be getting nervous as you stood in front of him with him just an inch or so taller than you, "WELL WHEN WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU?"

You giggled and looked up at him as you slid a hand over his sweater covered chest before gripping the material as you slowly pulled him down towards you, "Hm…I don't think I remember…"

Karkat instantly leaned down and captured your lips in his, his tongue instantly pushing its way past your lips and began fighting with yours. His hands cupped either side of your face as he held you close to him. You took this moment to find out of what Kanaya said was really true. Your hands moved down to his hips before you slid them up under his sweater. Your fingers run up his bare sides and you felt a raised rough line of skin which you immediately identified as a grub scar and easily found the others. You placed your hands on them before slowly dragging your nails over his sides.

He inhaled sharply and froze, a red blush washing over his face. You grin against his lips before pulling back in the slightest and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I thought we were gonna have some fun alone time?"

"H-HUH?" His voice was almost strangled as he dug his teeth into his bottom lip, "DID YOU S-SAY SOMETHING…?"

You gaped in shock, Kanaya had been right! This really does work! With this in mind you kissed your way to his ear as your hands slid over his stomach and down the front of his pants, "Can we move this to the bed?"

Karkat snapped out of his daze and picked you up into his arms, laying you back on his bed and pinning you underneath him. You reached up for his horns when your hands were pinned by his to the bed on either side of your head. He growled as he kissed up your neck, "YOU KEEP MOVING LIKE THAT AND I'M NOT GONNA LAST VERY LONG…"

Your smile widened as your legs wrapped around his hips and your ankles locked behind him. His lips trailed down your neck and over your collar bone. Hands ran over your sides, pulling you up close to him as he growled against your skin, tugging at your shirt and sliding it smoothly over your head. As he item was discarded you arched your back up and unclipped your bra, sliding it off your shoulders.

His lips trailed over your chest before his tongue slid out and licked one of your nipples. You squeaked in surprise and your eyes fluttered closed as your hands grab his hair, "K-Karkat…"

Karkat sucked and tweaked your nipple with his tongue, using his other hand to massage the opposite breast.

He shifts his weight, switching breasts and pushes himself up against the front of your pajama bottoms, making you squirm, "Stop teasing…"

You pant and grab at his sweater, trying to get it over his head. Karkat sits up onto his knees and obliges, discarding the material onto his floor. A smile pulled onto your face as you could see his grub scars now. Raised bumps of a tougher skin lined his sides, they were a candy red and the skin around them was a red that faded into his natural grey skin. He decides to slip you out of your pajama pants while he was already up and they were soon followed by your panties.

Karkat seemed to stare down at you, studying you and you felt uncomfortable under his gaze and tried to close your legs but his hands on your knees held them open. You were suddenly very happy that you had remembered to shave the night before. You were snapped out of your thoughts when you saw his hand moving in between your legs. His fingers brushed over your lips and you panicked, pushing your legs together tightly, trapping his hand and preventing it from going any further, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"WHERE'S YOUR TENTACLE?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, "I-I MEAN, NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING OR ANYTHING. I JUST…I'M CURIOUS."

"Human's don't have tentacles," You say, a blush on your face.

"WHAT ABOUT A HUMAN PENIS?" Karkat questions.

"Females don't have those either," A giggle escapes your throat as you stare up at him.

"SO YOU JUST HAVE A NOOK?" He asks.

You learned from Kanaya that nooks and vaginas were essentially the same thing so you nodded.

His eyes trailed down your stomach before he looked back at you, "CAN YOU LET MY HAND GO, NOW? I'M REALLY FUCKING HORNY AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING."

Laughter bubbles out as you spread your legs, sitting up and tugging at his boxers, "Okay fuckass, then get these off."

Karkat chuckles and quickly obliges, nothing to be embarrassed about considering you had a bit of one on one time with his bulge earlier. His bulge squirms towards you, twisting and curling in the air. The red blood moves over you and leans down, kissing you as you locked your ankles behind his back.

"YOU READY?" He asks.

"Whenever you are," You say and brace yourself for the pain, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and burying your face in his bare shoulder. He pushed inside of you quickly, going all the way in at once and making you gasp in surprise. You dug your fingernails into his back and cringed, "F-Fuck…"

"YOU OKAY?" Karkat asks, trying to hold as still as possible.

You nodded harshly against his shoulder, "Just move…"

The red blood held you close as he slowly slid out of you and then back in, allowing his tentacle to twist and turn inside you. He grunted with each thrust, bracing his hands against the sheets on either side of your head. His rhythm was slightly off erratic, as if he wasn't sure how you wanted him to be moving. But once he heard you moan against his neck he started moving faster.

You tossed your head back onto the bed and moaned his name, your fingers twisting through his black hair until you found his horns. Your fingers rubbed them, pushing hard against the sensitive nubs.

Karkat whined into your hair, panting like a dog as he pushed deeper and faster inside of you, "(f-first name…) FUUUUUCCCKKKK…"

His hands held the backs of your knees, pulling you up even closer to him as he thrust in and out. Then suddenly he buried his face deep into your hair and whimpered, back arching before he pulled out of you and grabbed a bucket with his foot, whipping it out from under the bed as he came. Candy red genetic material oozed into it and nearly filled the bucket before he collapsed back onto the bed with his legs dangling over the side, panting as a deep purr emitted from his chest.

You sat up and looked down at his groggy and very pleased expression before you giggled and pushed your (hair colour) (hair length) hair out of your face. You ran a hand through his bangs, "Karkat…?"

He sleepily rolled onto his stomach and got onto all fours, crawling up over top of you before lying to your left and pulling you to his chest.

You peered up at him and laughed quietly bringing the sheets up to your hand with your foot before grabbing them and pulling them around you loosely in case someone came in. Your eyes returned to Karkat who snuggled you closer in his drowsy state, "(First name)…?"

"Yeah Karkat…?" You ask with a small smile.

"WILL YOU BE MY MATESPRITE?"

"I thought you'd never ask," a smile slid across your face.

"I WAS AFRAID YOU'D SAY NO."

"I'd never be able to say no to you."

"GOOD," He kissed your forehead and closed his eyes. You fell asleep that night listening to Karkat's heart and the soft sounds of his content purring.

* * *

**(A/N: Here you go! Part 2! I also do requests so if you guys want a specific CharacterXReader story just let me know! I'll do a story for anyone you want!**


End file.
